True Love
by Momo Sakurai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha sang playboy kelas kakap, akhirnya luluh kepada gadis kutu buku, Sakura Haruno. Gommen, gak pinter bikin summary. RnR please?


**Hello minna-san!**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama Momo, jadi di maklumin aja ya kalo ada salah kata yang menyinggung perasaan minna sekalian (emang nya pidato, ya? *di timpuk readers*). **

**Ok, kalo gitu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung aja ke ceritanya, ya?**

**Selamat menikmati fanfic nista dari Momo! XD**

**Don't like, don't read, ok?**

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

True Love©Momo Sakurai

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, maybe?

Pairing: SasuSaku is the best! XD

**TRUE LOVE**

"Kita putus saja."

"Eh?"

"Sudah ku bilang, KITA PUTUS!" teriak Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda idola para wanita di Konoha High School kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja menjadi pacar Sasuke sehari yang lalu.

Gadis itu tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, langsung saja mendaratkan tamparan keras kepada pipi kiri pemuda itu. Sembari menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih sembari mengelus bekas tamparan yang berada di pipinya itu.

"Putus lagi?" tanya sahabat Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Berisik." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kamu ini, hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini kamu pacari semua! Tapi hanya bertahan paling lama cuma seminggu. Mau mu apa sih?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan wajah kesal melihat sahabatnya itu suka menyakiti hati perempuan, termasuk pacarnya Hinata Hyuga, yang dulu adalah pacar Sasuke dan hanya bertahan selama 3 hari.

"Aku cuma belum menemukan yang tepat aja." jawab Sasuke cuek.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oi, Teme, bagaimana kalo dengan Sakura Haruno?"

"...? Siapa itu?"

"Dia dari kelas sebelah, orang nya pendiam dan tidak terlalu di kenal oleh banyak orang, tapi kebetulan dia juga temannya Hinata."

"Bagaimana dengan wajahnya?" tanya Sasuke seperti biasa, sebelum melakukan pendekatan dengan seorang gadis, ia selalu mencari gadis yang sesuai dengan tipenya, yaitu CANTIK. Misalnya seperti wajah author mungkin? XD *di giling di penggilingan padi oleh readers*

"Wajahnya itu... Ah, itu dia!" kata Naruto sembari menunjuk Sakura dari kejauhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata.

Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura berpenampilan seperti orang yang kutu buku, dengan kacamata kotak yang menghiasi mata emerald gadis itu, dan juga rambut kepang sebahu.

"Kau gila, Dobe? Dia bener-bener BUKAN TIPE KU, tau!" teriak Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan kepada kata BUKAN TIPE KU.

"Ayolah, Teme, coba saja dulu..." bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendecih dan berkata,

"Ok lah Dobe, terserahmu lah..."

Sasuke berpikir kalau berpacaran dengan gadis itu sama saja dengan yang lainnya, yang palingan hanya bertahan selama 3 hari, mungkin lebih, ataupun kurang.

TENG TENG TENG

Waktunya untuk mengakhiri pelajaran di Konoha High School. Sasuke meraih tas sekolahnya dan menuju ke bangku Naruto.

"Dobe, ayo pulang sama-sama."

"Gommen Teme, aku ada kencan dengan Hinata pulang sekolah ini..."

"Hn. Ya sudah lah kalo begitu." Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan bangku Naruto menuju keluar kelas.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, ia bermaksud menuju ke atap sekolah dulu untuk bersantai. Saat berada di atap sekolah, ia melihat seseorang. Yang tak lain itu adalah Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Rajin banget. Lagi belajar apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba kepada Sakura.

"Kyaa!" Sakura berteriak kaget. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke, cowok populer di sekolah itu.

"U, Uchiha? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" jawab Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura pun menunduk malu.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

*Hening sejenak*

"Kenapa belajar disini? Bukannya di rumah juga bisa?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang bermaksud untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"I, itu... Karena disini tenang... Aku lebih konsentrasi belajar disini.." jawab Sakura.

"Hn." Hanya itulah yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Lalu menggengam tangan Sakura yang tentu saja membuat blushing gadis itu.

"Jalan-jalan, yuk?" ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E, eh? Kenapa harus aku? Me, memangnya Uchiha gak punya pacar?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Aku udah putus dengan pacar ku. Ayolah, terima aja ajakan ku ini. Aku kasihan melihat kamu yang terus-terusan belajar kayak gini."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Benar juga yang di katakan Uchiha, setiap hari ia selalu belajar dan senyuman manis menyungging bibir manis gadis itu dan berkata,

"Baiklah, terserah Uchiha saja..."

Setelah memasukkan buku-buku milik Sakura, mereka berdua lalu menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah, kemudian keluar dari sekolah yang kelihatannya sudah agak sepi itu. Mereka berdua menuju central Konoha yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan.

Berbagai tempat yang menyenangkan telah mereka kunjungi, dan pada akhirnya, waktu tak terasa sudah sore.

"Sudah sore. Pulang, yuk?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Aku antar, ya?" tawar Sasuke sebagai jurus terjitu untuk PDKT dengan cewek. *wah, author juga mau dong XD – plak*

"Makasih." Sakura tersenyum manis dan membuat Sasuke sedikit err... blushing.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama menuju rumah Sakura, tiba-tiba mereka berdua di hadang oleh 2 orang.

"kalau tidak mau celaka, serahkan uang kalian!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut cagat dan wajahnya terdapat beberapa tindik.

Sakura bergetar ketakutan dan berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak, akan kami beginikan, hm!" teriak seorang lagi dengan rambut blonde panjang dan menutupi sebelah matanya yang kemudian memukul dengan keras perut Sasuke.

"Aakh!" Sasuke tertunduk menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di perutnya itu.

Setelah puas menghajar Sasuke, mereka berdua pergi sembari tertawa keras seperti orang gila *di lempar ke jurang oleh Pain dan Deidara*

"UCHIHA..!" Sakura kemudian memeluk Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya dengan air mata berlinang.

DEG

"Perasaan apa ini? Sentuhan gadis ini membuat ku merasa hangat." ujar hati kecil Sasuke. Dengan lembut ia lalu membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat.

"Sini, ku obati di rumahku!" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit terisak.

Mereka berdua tiba di rumah Sakura. Setelah masuk, Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak P3K, semangkuk air, dan handuk kecil. Dengan telaten ia mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Yak, selesai!" ujar Sakura senang.

"Makasih." Sasuke tertunduk malu. Sangat jarang ia berkata seperti itu kepada orang lain selain kepada keluarganya sendiri. Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Rumah Sakura menurutnya sangat sepi.

"Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lagi keluar kota. Mungkin sebulan lagi baru pulang." jawab Sakura sembari membereskan peralatan P3K nya.

"Gak kesepian, nih?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menunduk, kemudian ia berkata, " Sedikit sih..."

TING TONG

"Wah, ada tamu. Sebentar dulu ya, Uchiha." sakura lalu berlari kecil menuju ke pintu luar.

Sasuke POV

Baru kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan di peluk oleh seorang gadis. Padahal ia hanya gadis biasa dan bukan tipe ku. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah dia cinta ku yang sesungguhnya? Aku...

End Sasuke POV

Sakura muncul tiba-tiba dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan mempunyai tato "AI" di salah satu atas matanya.

"Uchiha, perkenalkan, ini Gaara, tetanggaku. Gaara, ini Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekolahku."

"Hai" sapa Gaara pendek.

"Hn." balas Sasuke yang tak kalah pendek.

Sasuke menatap sinis pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu. Ia terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya juga, Sasuke merasa cemburu dengan orang lain.

"Sakura, aku pulang, ya. Udah malam." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Padahal belum ku suguhkan minuman..."

"Gak usah repot-repot.." kata Sasuke lagi lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu luar.

"Kak Gaara, aku ke depan sebentar ya, teman ku mau pulang nih" pamit Sakura kepada tetangganya yang berumur 3 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Gaara pun menangguk pelan.

Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian berhenti sejenak di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, kok..." Sakura tersenyum lembut sembari menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu berkata,

"Sasuke..."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke..."

Muncul semburat merah kecil di wajah Sakura, dengan nada pelan, ia menuruti permintaan teman yang baru saja ia kenal itu.

"Sa.. suke..."

Sedikit senyuman tersungging di sudut bibir Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ia sangat senang karena gadis yang di sukainya itu akhirnya memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia lalu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..."

"Apa itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah, kemudian ia mulai berbicara,

"Aishiteru... Sakura..."

WUUSSH...

Pelahan angin dingin malam menerpa lembut tubuh mereka berdua. Terlihat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura yang memerah. Sakura menunduk, perlahan ia berkata,

"Maaf kan aku..."

DEG

Betapa sakitnya hati Sasuke mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi apa haknya ia memaksa kehendaknya kepada gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu? Sasuke mendesah pelan. Dengan senyuman yang di paksakan, Sasuke kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah... Gaara itu... Pacarmu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak... Dia adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai..." jawab Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura agar gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit, ia tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepas pelukannya itu. Kemudian ia berbalik tanpa pamit kepada Sakura. Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat Sasuke telah pergi.

"Maaf kan aku, Sasuke..."

Keesokan harinya...

"Ohayou, Teme!" sapa Naruto dengan jiwa semangat seperti biasa.

"Hn."

"Ha? Tumbenan, kenapa lesu?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku di tolak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Uaappaaaaaa?" Naruto melongo seperti orang bego*di rajam Naruto*. Naruto ingin tertawa melihat kegagalan yang pertama kali bagi sahabatnya itu. Tapi, di lain sisi, ia tak tega melihat Sasuke yang sangat amat duper lesu. Ia pun tak jadi menertawai Sasuke. Ia pun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Menghibur sahabatnya itu. Bukankah itu memang tugas dari sahabat sejati? Waktu pun berlalu, saat istirahat kedua, ia pergi ke atap sekolah tanpa Naruto. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya di situ. Tak di sangka, ia bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

*Hening*

"Ma, maafkan aku!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Rupanya ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi malam.

"Sudah lah, tak apa..." kata Sasuke sembari menghela napas.

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Belajar lagi?" tanya Sasuke melihat buku-buku berserakan di sekitar Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aduhh..." Sakura melepas kacamatanya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Gak apa, cuma kemasukan debu kok.."

DEG

Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura tanpa kacamata. Sangat cantik. Ia tak menyesal karena sampai sekarang ia sangat menyukai Sakura.

"Kamu udah pernah nembak Gaara?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Be, belum... aku merasa tak pantas untuk kak Gaara. Aku pun juga tak cantik. " Sakura menunduk lesu.

"Kalo begitu, nyatakan sekarang. Kalau tanpa kacamata kau tampak cantik kok."

"Tapi, aku takut..." kata Sakura lirih.

"Coba saja dulu... Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?"

Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

"Makasih Sasuke... Baru kali ini ada yang sepeduli ini kepadaku selain kak Gaara... "

Sasuke membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu.

TENG TENG TENG.

"Saatnya masuk kelas... Ayo." ujar Sasuke sembari berdiri.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura senang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba manggil kesini Sak?" tanya Gaara yang di telepon untuk menemui Sakura di sebuah taman.

"Kak Gaara, aku ingin bilang sesuatu..."

Di tempat Sasuke...

"Ah, susunya habis, terpaksa beli di supermarket..." gumam Sasuke sembari mengambil jaket hitamnya menuju ke supermarket untuk membeli susu.

"Kak Gaara, aku... aku..." kata Sakura terbata-bata.

Saat lampu merah, Sasuke menyebrang jalan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil truk melaju cepat menuju Sasuke dan...

"Aku menyayangimu, kak Gaara!"

BRAAK!

Mobil truk itu sukses menabrak Sasuke yang tak sempat menghindar.

"Sa..ku..ra..."

"Sakura, aku—" ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Aku menyukai kak Gaara sebagai kakak laki-laki ku! Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku.. menyukai seseorang, tapi... aku sudah menyakitinya terlebih dahulu. Aku takut, ia tak akan menerima ku..."

Gaara memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Itu tidak benar, Sakura... Tidak mungkin ia menolak gadis cantik dan baik hati sepertimu?" kata Gaara lembut.

Kata-kata itu... ia teringat dengan... Sasuke... Sasuke yang mencintainya... kenapa ia malah melepasnya begitu saja? Entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan firasat buruk tentang Sasuke. Kemudian ia pamit kepada Gaara untuk menemui Sasuke. Ya! Ia harus menemui pemuda itu sekarang juga! Sakura terus berlari dan berlari, sampai akhirnya ia melihat kerumunan orang banyak. Ia menghampiri kerumunan itu dan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu berhasil masuk ia melihat Sasuke berbaring tak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Sasuke terbaring lemah di rumah sakit Konoha, tepatnya di ruang VIP nomor 45. Sakura tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Berharap pemuda yang di sukainya itu terbangun lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut seperti halnya yang Sasuke lakukan dulu.

Satu hari...

Dua hari...

Sasuke masih belum terbangun dari komanya. Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menjaga adiknya setiap hari karena Itachi selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan juga kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah tiada. Dengan sabar Sakura menunggui Sasuke. Dan pada hari ketiga, atas keajaiban dari Kami-sama, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan panjang.

"Sa..kura..?"

"SASUKEE!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan air mata yang bebas mengalir dari pipinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura melepas pelukannya itu.

"Sakura...? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan Gaa—"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura mencium lembut bibir Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget. Ia tak percaya, apakah ini hadiah dari Kami-sama karena kesabarannya dalam menghadapi pahitnya cinta? Sasuke pun tersenyum lembut dan mencium kembali bibir mungil Sakura,

"Aishiteru, Sakura...!"

**Muahahahahahahahahaha! Bagaimana dengan cerita nista Momo ini? Membosankan? Ya-Ha! Tentu saja! Dan pasti nya cerita ini kepanjangan... ****T_T **

**Karena Momo anak baru di sini, harap (baca: sangat amat duper di haarapkan! *maksa*) para senpai-senpai maupun anak baru seperti Momo ini untuk me-review cerita Momo ini! Comment, kritik,saran, dll akan Momo terima dengan senang hati! **

**Review, please? XD**


End file.
